Engaged But Not Engaged
by mellamaet
Summary: There's a secret lurking about Hogwarts. What is it?


HELLO DARLINGS :) I don't own Harry Potter and all that.

* * *

"Look darling, a ruin!" A woman said to her husband as they hiked on the cold Scottish land

"Better not go in there Emily, it might be dangerous." Her husband said

The woman rolled her eyes "Of course not. There's a clearly written no entry signage over there."

The husband nodded as he placed his hand on his wife's back and steered her away from the ruin…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the said "ruin" another wizarding war was threatening to break out.

"Draco Malfoy you git! Get back here!" A furious red head shouted out at the retreating Slytherin as he ran for the dungeons

Ginny stopped by the dungeon stairs and took time to catch her breath; the stupid prat was a fast runner. Then she turned at the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the staircases.

"Hey Gin, you alright?" Ron asked his sister wearily

Ginny nodded as she walked past the trio and said "Just peachy Ronald."

"What did Malfoy do?" Harry asked, oblivious to the red head's bottled up fury.

Ginny glared at the green-eyes lad venomously and growled "None of your bloody business Harry."

Harry gulped nervously at Ginny's expression. Nastiness probably ran in the pureblood line.

Hermione, meanwhile, being the smart girl that she was, chose to keep quiet as she dragged the two boys off towards the great hall for dinner.

Ginny waved them off as she climbed up the stairs and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Fortis pectus pectoris" She told the fat lady before they painted woman could open her mouth. The painting swung sideways, reaviling as warm, red, and deserted common room.

Ginny climbed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories and changed into her night shirt. When she was ready for bed, she sat down on the floor next to the window and sighed. Just as she expected, a few minutes later, a large, black eagle owl appeared from the darkness and offered her the note that it was holding on his beak. Ginny took the note from the owl and read it. Her face growing from impassive to fury in a matter of seconds. Ginny glanced back at the note one more time.

_Gin,_

_I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me._

_D.M_

How dare that boy assume that she would just forgive him like that! So she crumpled up the small piece of paper and threw it down the window, she started to walk away, but a strange sound mad her turn around. She swore she just heard someone out there…So to confirm her suspicions, Ginny took a plastic vase from the study table and threw it out the window. Sure enough, a few moments later someone said "Ow!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and called out "I know you're out there Draco Malfoy."

Draco came hovering from the bottom side of her window with a look of annoyance on his handsome face "What is your problem woman? Throwing vases at people…"

"Pray tell Draco, how was I supposed to know that you were hanging out my window like some creepy stalker?"

"You could have asked instead!"

"And spoil my fun? I don't think so." Ginny said as she shook her head "Besides, people don't normally hover out my window during dinner."

"They better not." Draco said threateningly as he entered the room

Ginny rolled her eyes at him "I don't have much time for you right now Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I—I—"Draco stated

"You what?" Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow at him

"I...I apologize."

Whatever Ginny was expecting, it certainly wasn't an apology…She stred at the young Malfoy in shock as he pointed his wand towards the door to make sure that it had been locked and walked towards her, his gray eyes pleading.

"I shouldn't have kissed Astoria. Even if it was a dare." Draco continued

Ginny's hand automatically flew to the chain around her neck where an elegant diamond ring settled. "How am I supposed to know you won't do it again? You graduate this year, you'll meet witches…those who your parents approve of…How will I know that when I get out of school, you'll still be mine?"

Draco shook his head "I don't think that's possible love." Then he walked closer to her and took the hand that was playing with the ring on her necklace "I proposed to you, remember? I won't love or desire anyone else but you…"

Ginny's eyes watered, at Draco's words. He had never been this expressive before. She looked at him and said "I know."

Draco smiled up at her and kissed her forehead softly before he walked back towards the window where his broom was resting on a nearby wall.

"When are we going to tell them?" Ginny asked as Draco hovered in front of her window

"Whenever you like, love." Draco said "I'll be ready for them."

With those words, Draco sped off into the night,while Ginny had closed the window and lifted the spell that Draco had cast on her door. Then she lied down on her bed and played with the ring on her necklace. She closed her eyes as she dreams began to take over.


End file.
